Haiku!
by Serena-Chan
Summary: Gaara takes a shot at writing poetry for his very first crush. Temari and Kankuro try to help. Oh god. Poor Hinata.
1. Haiku!

Don't own naruto.

**Haiku! **

-The young woman yawned walking down the hallway towards the kitchen where she knew the steaming caffeine she desired was waiting. As the girl shuffled down the hall she slowed her pace as she noticed the light blaring from a certain room, something she was all to familiar with.

Now it wasn't the fact that her youngest brother was awake at this time of morning that surprised her, he rarely rarely slept…and thank god for that, and it wasn't so much the fact that he was speaking to himself either, that happened a lot too. No, what puzzled the blonde haired nin was the scattered papers and various books strewn across the floor, as the red haired demon sat legs crossed and head lowered in the middle of the mess, writing feverishly in a notebook, until he noticed she wasn't moving from his door.

Looking up to his big sister the boy blinked once, then twice. As her brown eyes took in the state of her brothers usually meticulously clean room, her eyes narrowed in confusion , while his green orbs remained fixed on hers .

"Yes?"

"Uh…" Temari questioned slowly, then shook her head and continued down the hall.

Gaara had been making an effort to be somewhat cordial to her and Kankurou since the Konoha incident one month ago…but she and Kankurou still watched their step around him. His behavior was still quite unpredictable, and you just never knew what mood you might catch the young man in.

Pouring her coffee into a pale lavender cup, the girl took the first sip then sighed deeply. Ah the morning didn't start until Temari had her coffee. She stood momentarily in the kitchen contemplating her day.

Soon she'd be headed to Konoha, along with her brothers, to deliver an official apology and offer suna's help in reconstruction. Truthfully she was a little ashamed to admit she didn't realize that her own father…hadn't actually been her father for the last month they'd spent together, but hell they hadn't been that close ever, so hey.

Indulging in another sip of pure black coffee, Temari readied herself to head to the bathroom and tackle the blonde tangled mess that was currently her hair. Shuffling back down the hall she noticed the light in the bathroom was on meaning Kankurou was awake. Damn. As long as it took that boy to apply all his makeup, it'd be a good hour and a half before she could get in there and attend to her own needs. Sure she could have used one of the other bathrooms in the house, but everyone knew the main floor bathroom had the best lightening and the most space.

The young sand nin was just about to bang her hand on the door and tell the boy to get out when her ears perked up at her youngest brothers mumblings.

"No! What the hell is that…No….I'm not writing that its _stupid_…I'm not saying _that _either! Just let me do this by myself!"

Turning, Temari made her way back into Gaara's doorway still sipping her coffee. He however was so wrapped up in conversation with his…inner demon…he didn't notice her presence…or if he did he certainly didn't acknowledge it.

"I know I asked for your help, but now I see how useless you are, so leave me alone. I'll do it myself-"

"Blood all over you, Shining brightly in the-"

SMACK. Gaara quickly slammed the notebook he'd been writing in shut as his sister gazed over his shoulder.

"YES!" He questioned louder than he had early. "Can I help you!"

"Gaara…what are you…writing?"

"None of your business!" The younger of the two snapped, trying to gather the scattered and crumpled up papers about him, but not before Temari reached down grabbing a few. Setting her cup down on his desk she unfolded one and read half out loud, half to herself,

"Your Beautiful skin, Smeared with the crimson of-"

SNATCH

"Get out."

"What are you writing?" The girl glanced down at some of the books on the floor. 'The romantic art of Haiku?' 'How to woo a loved one' … "Are you," Temari had to stop to make sure she wasn't dreaming or that Kankurou had laced her coffee with crack or LSD…again, "Are you writing a love poem?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Go brush your teeth. Your breath smells."

"You are! Wow. Gaara is writing a love letter. Has…has hell frozen over? Who are you-"

"I'm not writing a…love anything."

The two starred at each other. As Temari slowly picked up her cup and took another slow but long sip, her eyes never leaving her brothers.

"Okay…" the girl shrugged before heading past him towards the door much to his relief. However, her eyes caught sight of another piece of paper on the floor. Gaara, following the path of her eyes, realized she was moving to pick it up and sped down to quickly grasp it, only to end up in a tug a war match for the stationary paper that resulted in it ripping in two. Unfortunately for him Temari had the half with his scratchy writing on it.

"Hyuga Hinata, You are the only one I, Would not like to kill. -With strong adoration Gaara"

Sand quickly surrounded the paper in her hand crumpling it . Temari however , was not in the least bit scared as it surround her next and threw her from his room and into the hallway his door slamming sharply after her.

Slowly she broke into a quiet giggle followed by a loud laugh that cause a highly annoyed Kankurou to emerge from the bathroom with a large purple streak across his face.

"Why the hell are you two making so much noise. Its 5 in the morning!"

"HAHAHAHA! Oh my!" the girl struggled to catch her breath while Kankurou could only observe in silence, his hands resting firmly on his hips waiting for an excuse. As the blonde finally calmed herself she stared at her slightly more stable brother standing before her in nothing but his boxers with his face half made up and began to laugh all over again. No, not at all at his funny appearance, but rather at Gaara's attempt to be romantic.

"TEMARI? WHAT !" Usually Kankurou ignored her when she got into her rather rare but highly annoying giggle fits, especially since usually they came at his expense, but if she was laughing at Gaara he really wanted, no he **_needed_** to know why.

"Oh…" the girl murmured between giggles. "Gaara's in-" suddenly the door across from the two was ripped off its hinges as her baby brother starred at her ready to throw the wooden door at her.

For the second time that morning green eyes peered angrily into brown ones full of mirth. As her mouth opened his sand flared as he raised the door higher over her head. She wouldn't dare. However Temari only smirked before spelling out.

"_L. O. V. E."_

Kankurou took a moment to think. He didn't remember mixing anything with Temari's coffee recently, but as the door shattered in the air, and wood splinters flew throughout the hallway mixing with sand and Temari's laughter he couldn't help but notice the embarrassed blush all across his brothers face.

"_What the hell…?"_

---

What the hell indeed. Lately I'm into this group, Tally Hall and they have this really great song called Haiku about trying to write a haiku for a significant other but you just cant get it right, so I thought hmm this seems like something Naruto would do so I was going to write a fic about Naruto trying to write Hinata a haiku and asking people for advice but then I thought. Wow could you imagine Gaara writing a Haiku, or a love letter or poem of any kind? Jesus. So yea that's how this little fic was born.

I think it will have either one or two more chapters but that will be it. One in which Temari and Kankurou try to help him write a poem, and another in which Hinata actually receives it. I really shouldn't start anymore long fics cause I have several in the works that I should really focus on and plus its back to the college life in two weeks so updating will be a lot harder. But this fic I'll finish quick.

Review though and let me know if its even worth it.

Hope you enjoyed it!

-Serena-Chan


	2. Sibling Rivalry

-**_Sibling Rivalry!_**

"What are you going on about?" The puppeteer inquired starring at his sister as she chuckled wildly. Temari only continued to laugh whilst dusting the saw dust and sand from her already untamed morning hair.

"Gaara?" The boy turned to his brother for an answer. The 12 year old however ignored him as usual and instead flung a note book a sandal and several objects into the hall at Temari, who, with much effort, dodged them before running and laughing right past Kankuro and straight into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

"HEY! I wasn't done with my face paint! TEMARI! Open the door!" Even the running water of the shower didn't block out her continuous laughter and snickering. Turning again to Gaara Kankuro raised an inquisitive eyebrow .

"Did you put something in her Folgers? What did she do to you?"

"Leave it." The ginger responded before walking back into his room. However, since Temari had locked him from the bathroom, he had nothing to do until she got out since his _"paint stick" _as he liked to call it, was still in there.

Moving to follow his brother the puppet master stopped as his foot crunched on something. A crumpled up piece of paper? Leaning down to unfold it he read to himself, _'How long have I dreamt, of wrapping my sand around, your pale slender neck.' _Huh?

Moving into brothers room Kankuro was met with immediate hostility.

"I said leave it Kankuro!"

"HEY! Relax. I'm your big brother! I'm not gonna harp on you like Temari. Just tell me what the hell is going on."

"Were set to leave at 8, shouldn't you finish your make up?"

"It's face paint, FACE PAINT, and Temari locked me out of the bathroom."

"Well…go put some clothes on."

"Don't try to change the subject. What are all these?" he commented kicking at the various papers about the floor.

"…"

Kankurou leaned over picking up another note from the floor. "For Hinata, _'Beaten close to death , harshly by your own brethren, ask and i'll kill him._'" Kankuro slowly raised his un-evenly lined eyes from the paper to his brother.

"You-"

"GET. OUT. Now." Gaara warned as a thin tornado of sand began to swirl about Kankuro's ankles. He'd had enough of being humiliated this morning. It was bad enough he couldn't get that stupid weak girl out of his head, but now the shrill ring of Temari's laughter wouldn't leave him alone either.

"Wait! Wait! Wait man! I find nothing humorous about what your going through. Temari's not a guy so she doesn't understand."

"…" slowly the sand dispersed from around the elder brothers ankles.

" Alright Gaara," Kankuro sighed motioning to Gaara's bed, "Let's have a man talk."

"A…man talk?" Kankurou puffed out his chest as he nodded his head yes. Gaara joined him sitting dejectedly beside him on the bed. As confused as he was feeling lately what was the worst Kankuro could say.

"Now you see, your at that age…where a boy starts to notice girls, and that is the best time in a young mans life. However, girls your age are just starting to develop, so its hard to find decent ones. That's why K-puppet only goes for the older ones."

"K…puppet?"

"That's what the ladies call me." Kankuro replied with a smirk nodding slowly. Gaara blinked a few times.

"K..puppet…"

"Yep. See I have anywhere from seven to eight girls at a time, and managing them is just like controlling Karasu; You pull their strings right, and you get the results you want to.

"…"

"Understand?"

"No."

"Okay, its like-"

"I don't see how this…man talk is suppose to help me."

"Alright. Alright. You like this Hinata, right?"

"…"

"So you don't need to write her poems, all you have to do is stroll up to her and say, _Hey cutie, I like your _," Kankuro motioned for Gaara to finish his sentence. His younger brother however just continued to stare at him. Kankurou repeated again. "Hey cutie I like your…beautiful eyes?…soft hair?…adorable face…"

"the way your blood splattered across the chunin exam floor and how I stepped in some accidentally during my fight with that thick eye browed boy and it remained on my shoe and later that night I could still smell the metallic tang of it so I kept that sandal and haven't washed it since?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Yea, something like that. Now your getting it! But when you say it to her you gotta say it real smooth like-"

"What the hell are you telling him?" Both looked up to Temari who had emerged from the shower, her hair and body wrapped in a two fuzzy purple towels.

"I'm telling him he doesn't need to write stupid poems to get a girl, all you gotta do is walk up to them and-"

"HA!" Temari laughed for the second time that morning, as she made her way back to her room. "You'd be better off listening to old one tails than him." Shaking his head Kankuro patted Gaara twice on the back,

"Listen to K. Puppet." Kankuro stood to head back into the bathroom. "Who the hell is Hinata anyway."

"Do you have like selective memory?" Temari yelled from her room before opening the door and emerging in her bath robe. Continuing the assault on her hair she began her new assault on Kankuro , as she moved back into Gaara's now door less room. "Hyuga Hinata… from the chunin exam…Remember? The little girl who got the snot beat out of her by her brother."

"He was her cousin." Gaara filled in.

"Cousin." Temari corrected herself.

"OH! Kankuro yelled from the bathroom. "A Konoha nin? OH! Now that poem makes sense. You know, I thought those two chicks who knocked each other out were pretty hot, I didn't even remember Hin-tata until you said that."

"Hinata." both commented correcting him.

"Whatever. All I'm saying is there were a lot of hot chicks at that exam and some little girl in a bulky coat was the least of my concerns. I mean, there was that fishnet instructor and that other instructor with the white tattered tunic look, oh and there was that girl Temari beat the shit out of, she was kind of cute."

It was a good thing he was in the bathroom shouting as he spoke these words. There was just something very strange about observing a young man with a giant Revlon magenta eyeliner pencil, drawing cautiously on his face and listing off the hot girls he had once observed.

"No one cares who you thought was _hot_ Kankurou, were trying to help Gaara."

"Hey I gave him advice."

"And it was stupid. Now, if you want to get her attention , I think poetry, is a great course of action and maybe you could send her flowers too, oooh or a new kimono. Hyuga is a rich family of Konoha, so she's probably a girl who likes the finer things." Temari stared at her brother in the mirror as she parted her hair into its four parts and began securing the pony tail holders around each section. "The only problem is…your writing."

"…"

"It's disturbing."

"…How so?"

"Gaara, you can't write to a girl about…about seeing her splattered with blood. That's not romantic. You have to tell her things like, like…hmm…like how she reminds you of an oasis in the desert on a hot Suna day. Yea, now that's romance." The girl smiled at herself in the mirror after completing her hair.

"Listen to your sister, on our way to Konoha i'll help you write a real poem. She'll be all wrapped around your finger."

"CORNY!" Kankuro yelled from the bathroom.

"SHUT UP."

"Well it is." The boy came in pulling his black hood over his head and making sure the two cat ear looking sections were pointed up properly. "I already told him what he needed to do."

"Um, I think, as a rather desirable young woman, I know a bit more about romance than you do."

"Yea right! The only thing people desire about you, is your death."

"Kankuro, go play with your dolls and leave this to a pro. I'll write a poem so good even her cousin will be in love with Gaara!"

"WELL, I'll write one so kick ass, it will make her chunin exam beating look like a love tap."

" Listen Gaara, If you take Kankuro's advice, you are going to end up just as alone and deranged as he is. I promise you that."

"But…Kankuro has at least 7 girlfriends."

"HA! Hahaha HA!" Temari for the life of her could not remember the last time she laughed so much. "Oh man," the girl wiped tears from her eyes as she moved back to her room to dress herself and prepare for their trip.

Kankuro winked at Gaara and mouthed the words _'K. puppet' _before nodding and heading to his own chamber to prepare Karasu.

Gaara remained seated on his bed even more lost and confused than he was hours ago.

'_Useless Siblings.'_

---

And next the long walk to Konoha in which Temari Kankuro Shukaku and Baki compete to write the PERFECT poem to win the fair maidens hand for Gaara. Ha! before I said poor Hinata. We all should probably be saying poor Gaara.

Thankyou all so much for your reviews. A lot of them made me laugh! this is fun to write so yea updates will be quick and again its not gonna be terribly long but we'll def have fun with it.

Hope your still enjoying it.

-Serena-Chan


	3. Hospital Hijinks

**_Hospital Hijinks _**

-Baki didn't understand what exactly was going on, but if it meant the three terrors of Suna were going to be this quiet the entire journey to Konoha, then hell, he wouldn't complain. Gaara as usual had stalked way ahead whilst Kankuro and Temari were both writing franticly on mini scrolls and occasionally shooting each other nasty glares as the crew tree hopped towards the leaf village.

Catching up with the youngest son of the late Kazekage, Baki suggested that they rest for the night. They had made good time and it would seem they would make it to Konoha in two days, rather than three. After setting up their tents Baki headed off to scout the area and Temari was the first to approach Gaara. However, not wanting to hear what he knew was going to come out of her mouth he held up a hand and firmly stated,

"NO!"

"But Gaar-"

"No."

"I don't want to hear anything about stupid poems or girls or anything."

"…Okay fine…but just know, when we arrive in Konoha tomorrow, your probably going to see that girl around somewhere, and when you do, your gonna want this she said dropping the little scroll into his lap, but not before Kankuro strolled over to but in on the conversation.

"Ignore her Gaara. I got what you need right here." he grabbed the boys hand and pushed the scroll he'd been writing on into it.

"Oh please. Kankuro, you couldn't write something romantic to save your pathetic life."

"Excuse me, Temari, but the last time a man came calling for you Baki hadn't graduated the academy."

"Okay, whatever "K-Pup." That's what the ladies call you right? and by ladies you mean the hand puppets you make every night to-"

"ENOUGH!" Gaara chucked both the scrolls off into the woods as far as he could and unbeknownst to him smacked poor Baki, right in the head with both of them.

"HEY!" both objected. They had after all, spent the whole day working on their pieces.

"I'm not taking help from either one of you."

"Fine…"

"Whatever…"

"I already got help and we wrote the perfect Haiku."

"Help from who…"

"From him." Gaara stated referring to Shukaku.

"Oh well I'd like to hear this poem. it can't be worse than whatever Kankuro wrote. Recite for us, if you would."

The red haired boy cleared his throat before beginning,

"In my world of death

The only light that shines is

The moon in your eyes"

"Tch horrible. That's the sappiest piece of crap I've ever-"

"Oh, shut up Kankuro! I think its romantic! And you actually left out puddles of blood and-"

"Whatever the poem I wrote for you was so much better but now that you threw it in the woods…"

"MmHMmhmm" the low chuckle caused all three teenagers to turn around surprised. Baki their always stoic jounin instructor was chuckling?

"What are you laughing at?" Kankuro questioned. Seemed he'd been asking that question a lot lately. The man only cleared his throat then read,

"Grant me the pleasure

To quench this lonely thirst in you,

My love oasis"

Please accept this token of my affection,

Gaara of the sand

"HAHAHA" Kankuro began to crack up with laughter. "What the hell is that!"

"Shut up! That's quality poetry. I'd be flattered to receive something like that! Especially with a gift. I promise you Gaara you give her my poem she'll-"

"So, let me evaluate the situation." the man stated approaching the three. "Gaara, by some strange miracle, has a crush on some girl…and you two tried to write him poems to pursue her?" All three nodded.

"Well I figured you didn't write these poems especially when I read this one,"

Unfurling the a small black and purple lined scroll the man read

"Of all the woman,

I could have In bed I choose,

you. Lets make babies.

- Young G the sand-man"

Kankuro nodded proudly as Baki read through his haiku, that is until the jounin finished and broke into laughter. Temari quickly followed suit whilst Gaara only grimaced fixing his eyes on Kankuro.

"G, the sand man?"

"What? It's not funny!"

"Oh GOD!" Temari rolled in the dirt laughing. First at Kankuro's idea of a romantic poem, and second she was reveling in her victory that she had clearly, CLEARLY, written the better poem of the two.

"Oh it hurts!" the girl squealed wiping tears from her eyes. "LET'S MAKE BABIES! Kankuro…he's 12 years old! Neither one of you knows anything about making babies! HA!…Well its clear my poem is the winner. "

"Not necessarily." The jounin stated.

"OH no…Did you write one now too?" Temari asked rolling her eyes dramatically.

"No…but I'm going to give Gaara some advice as a man and his elder."

"NO!" Gaara yelled he had enough man talks after Kankuro's early attempt.

"Just listen to me, if your going to write this girl a poem, you should write it yourself. Temari's poem is indeed a touch sappy and Kankuro's…well anyway, what I'm saying is if your going to write her something it should come from you."

"But he tried that…" Temari offered.

"Yea and his poems were shit!" Kankuro blurted after her.

"Whatever." Gaara pouted.

"Well then don't write her poem. Women like men who are direct so just approach her and tell her your interested."

"That's what I told him to do!" Kankuro threw in hoping to polish his tarnished image since they all mocked his poem.

"No you didn't you told him some nonsense about pulling her strings like a puppet and-"

CAW CAW

At that moment a bird swooped down from the clouds and dropped a scroll into Temari's hands. The girl quickly unrolled the scroll then looked to Baki. Its an SOS from Konoha. They need us to inspect the woods for Konoha nin's Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Akimichi Chouji, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuga," Gaara felt his heart tighten, "Neji," never mind. Their at battle with a force of sound nin's and may need help!"

"Well," Baki said dropping the shitastic poems of Temari and Kankuro, "move out!"

----

The four traveled through the forest towards the leaf village splitting up as they detected different chakra readings. Temari had been the first to leave and found herself aiding one Nara Shikamaru against a rather foul mouthed orange haired sound nin. Kankuro was next to go, helping a boy and his dog destroy the craziest looking conjoined twins he'd ever seen. Gaara fled next sensing ridiculously strong chakra readings. Insisting to Baki he could handle the situation himself, the jounin obliged and checked the forest for any other nin's who were injured or in need of aid.

When all was said and done all the Konoha nin's were returned to the village, except one Uchiha Sasuke, with the aid of the sand nin's. Temari went to sit with Shikamaru as he waited for word on his best friend.

Kankuro after helping the Inuzuka to the hospital pumped the boy for information on his teammate, Hyuga Hinata. When the Inuzuka begrudgingly asked him,

"Why all this about Hinata! Are you interested…cause she's off limits!"

Kankuro only laughed before responding,

"K-pup doesn't date the younger ladies."

"K pup!" Kiba squinted his eyes in anger "…oh so now your mocking my nick name!" The two starred at each other…

Konoha wasn't big enough for two K pups.

---

Gaara after bringing Lee in, ventured off to visit Naruto, the only person in the world he felt could relate to him. The boy however was out cold. After sitting with him for maybe five minutes the boy was ready to round up his troops and seek out a hotel when he heard loud voices yelling as they came down the hall.

"He's in critical condition but Shizune is leading the surgery to patch the large hole that was placed very near to his heart, we don't know how much longer it will be but-"

"Why Isn't Hokage-sama herself handling such a crucial operation If my nephew doesn't pull through this operation, mark my words, his blood is on her hands."

Gaara froze as the voices seemed to fade and the door to Naruto's room where he was seated slowly creaked opened and he found himself staring directly at…_her_.

There she was bundled up In that same sweatshirt, her face stained and wet from tears. Her eyes were swollen and round probably from so much crying and her hair looked somewhat messy and disheveled.

"Go-gomen!" she yelped between teary sobs not quite expecting to see anyone in the room. He had feared she would be afraid and run from him when she first saw him again but fear of him seemed to be the furthest thing from her mind much to his relief. "I didn't mean to interrupt… I-I just wanted to see how Naruto-kun was doing."

"Uh…I…"Oh god, now he was stuttering. He had never stuttered in his life. "I… He's sleeping but the doctor said he'll be fine."

The girl breathed a sigh of relief wiping some tears from her eyes.

"That's really good news." she whispered, well to him it sounded like a whisper though that was just the way she spoke. Then she smiled at him though it looked incredibly depressing since her face was red and covered in tears…and yet…Gaara loved it.

She approached the bed to peer over at the blonde haired boy, who was all bandaged up and broke into tears all over again. He didn't know quite what to do, but just as he lifted his hand to pat her back the door burst open causing her to jump and him to glare angrily at whoever had just prevented him from touching the girl he'd been obsessing over for the past month.

"Tou-san, I found her." The young girl yelled down the hall. A mini Hinata! The boy blinked a few times. Well she didn't look exactly like her. Ah so she had annoying siblings too. They had something in common. Temari had said things like that were important.

"HINATA!" The boy broke from his thoughts at the commanding shout. "What are you doing ?" Gaara found himself staring at a tall stern looking manly version of Hinata. Something about the attitude of this man reminded him of his own father, who he was happy to say, had deceased. His gaze turned back to his crush as she began franticly trying to wipe the tears from her face.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry Tou-san, I just wanted, I n-need to check on Na-"

"Your cousin is in critical condition and your lollygagging about the hospital? WHAT'S wrong with you? Come over here now…" the man said grabbing the girls hand and dragging her towards the door. Usually he really didn't pay to much attention to what Hinata did, but since Neji was going through a life or death operation he had been acting frazzled. The girl began to tear up again, hell, he didn't even visit her in the hospital after the chunin exam until the day she was dismissed. Now Kiba was in the hospital along with several of her classmates, and worst of all Naruto and Neji.

Another set of sobs broke out causing Hanabi to scoff. "Stop that crying!" Hiashi whispered pulling her out the door. "Ninja's don't cry and certainly not a ninja whose a child of mine!"

"I'm t-trying to sto-"

"Stop it right now." The smaller girl met Gaara's gaze before rolling her eyes and following the two back towards the surgery waiting room.

At that exact moment Kankuro came barreling down the hall and bumped into the little Hyuga.

"HEY!" she yelled angrily landing square on her butt. "Watch it!"

"Psh Whatever." he said stepping over her "what's with the rude ass kids in this village…" the boy murmured thinking back to his first day in konoha and his encounter with a particular chipped toothed kid.

"Wow," she looked up astonished by his attitude, but when she saw the purple make up all over his face, little Hanabi couldn't help but…blush. Purple you see was her favorite color. "Your really cute! She said grabbing his ankle from the floor. "What's your name!"

"Ugh!" The boy shook his ankle free . "It's Kankuro and don't you forget it squirt."

"Kankuro…" the girl repeated dreamily.

"HANABI!" The girl came to her senses as her father scream shocked her back to reality. She smiled at the boy before running down the hall to catch up with her family.

"Anyway man," Kankuro trotted excitedly over to Gaara "I just saw her! Your girl! Did you say anything to her. Did you recite my poem!"

"No."

"Aw why not! You could have had her!"

"She was in tears probably because her cousin and colleagues are in the hospital. It seemed inappropriate."

"No see when their vulnerable, that's when you swoop in and make your move!"

"How?"

"Well first you-"

"First you punch Kankuro in the face, then come with me to the gift shop to buy her some flowers. Then you can give them to her later, offer her your condolences and maybe ask her if she'd like to grab something to eat or some coffee and talk about her problems." Temari interrupted pushing her self into Naruto's room. The poor exhausted blonde boy had slept like a log through entourage of people who had been entering and exiting his hospital room.

"I actually agree with Temari." Kankuro said surprised. Temari only smirked.

"Well then," Temari chirped interlocked her arm around Gaara's right arm whilst Kankuro locked his around Gaara's left. "To the gift shop."

---

Next I'll post the ending. I haven't written it yet, but believe me I know what will happen and hahahhaHAHA oh it will great. I'll just tell you it will involve Lee and where lee is involved…well you know it will be good. Also it would seem Hanabi has fallen prey to the charms of k.pup! Oh lord. Seeing how he reacted to konohamaru I think we all know how the Kankuro feels about children…

K-pup I actually got from reading the reviews! Lol I think it was causeIambetta who called Kankuro k pup and I thought omg wow even better but then I though k pup uh oh that could be Kiba too ne? too good.

I know this chapter wasn't half as funny as the other two but I actually had to address the storyline, even if it inst too much of one. Ah but the next/last one should be good!

Thank you all so much for your reviews they really do make me laugh and actually they help me a lot think up plot and the like! So hey, keep 'em com'en . Review please!

-Serena-chan


End file.
